Time Jumping
by xxxMegxxx
Summary: Katrina is a strain who can jump through time. This ability of hers broke her boyfriend's heart. Who's her boyfriend? One affiliated with the Kings. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Then Katrina were running. Running away from the terror of being kept behind bars by the monsters of Scepter 4. She could feel the energy of the Blue King behind her as she quickly ran towards a alley.

Why, exactly? Because she was a law-breaking strain.

Strains were different from the vassals of Kings. They have powers that differ from mortals and vassals. They were outcasts, monsters, beings that defiled the existence of humans. But, they were powerful.

Katrina stopped and looked behind her. In the shadows of the dark alley, stood the Blue King. Munakata Reisi. She raised her hand up, as Munakata charged. Katrina muttered words that sounded like gibberish, but Munakata knew what they meant. She disappeared in a instant.

"Shit" Munakata cursed. He looked at the spot where she was standing. "She did it again" He heard his vassals running into the alley. "Sir.." Awashima Seri said, huffing and puffing from chasing after her boss. "It's no use" Munakata said. "She used her power again" "What exactly is her power?" Saruhiko Fushimi asked, exhausted from running at least 20 blocks. Munakata looked at his vassals."To jump through time"

* * *

Sorry this part was short, it's a introduction sort of thing. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell am I?" Katrina said aloud, irritated from the fact that she had to use her power. She noticed that she was near a crosswalk to a junior high.

The one she went to.

She ran to her house._if I was in junior high, then I lived next door to Reis_i She thought. It was a little ironic that Katrina turned out to a criminal and Reisi turned out to be the guy chasing her. In junior high, it was the opposite. Reisi was having a really horrible time with his parents, and was really depressed. He broke a few rules and got suspended a few times, while Katrina was the number one student in the school. They had been friends. _He's the only one who knows about this ability_ Katrina thought _I could talk to him_. She reached his house in a matter of minutes. Reisi was sitting outside,his head in his hands. "Hey" Katrina said. Reisi looked up, his eyes looking sad and defeated. In junior high, he never wore glasses. His hair stayed the same, but his uniform looked a bit rebellious. His shirt was hanging out, while his tie was loose. He wore a wallet chain and was wearing Converse shoes. "K-Katrina?" he said, obviously confused. "Er, you know about my ability, right?" Katrina said. He nodded "Well, I'm getting chased by these guys, so I used my power, and I ended up here" "You can jump back this far? How old are you?" Reisi said. When Katrina first got this ability, she could never jump back in years, but in hours or days. "Well, I've figured out the chant, and I'm 24" Katrina said, shrugging. "How am I in 10 years?" he asked, his eyes glittering with hope. "If you're asking if you'd move out of this place, then yes, you're pretty successful in the future" Katrina said, gesturing to his house. Reisi looked happy. Katrina's watch beeped. "Looks like it's time to go back" Reisi smiled "I hope you enjoyed this place" "Oh, come on, Reisi, I love seeing you" Katrina said, then leaned in, kissing him on the forehead. "Bye!" Katrina said, running off. Reisi looked like he wanted to say something, but it was too late.

Katrina went back to the place where she had landed, near the school. She muttered the spell

Then she disappered

* * *

Chapter 2 O.O writing fics like a boss XD anyway thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I posted a poll because I have no idea who Katrina should end up with, so I let the followers decide :) thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

GOMEN! All of my stories were on hiatus because I was in a place where Wifi is very hard to get. Sorry this chapter is so late! I will try and update every week, but no promises, Enjoy!

* * *

Katrina appeared in front of the Homra bar. She checked her watch. It was a few minutes before she disappeared. "Good, I'm almost perfect" she says, pushing the door open. The Homra bar was a cozy place, filled with gizmos that Totsuka always becomes obsessed with. The Red Clan has always welcomed Katrina into their territory. They even offered to allow her to join, but she declined. She didn't want more power as it is. Today, the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, was in the bar. He was lying on the couch, smoking a cigarette. Kusanagi-san was behind the bar table, endlessly polishing a wine glass. Anna was sitting at the bar, drinking a milkshake. Kusanagi looked up "Ah, Katrina-chan! What brings you here?" he says, smiling. "I got chased by Scepter 4" Katrina says, sitting next to Anna. "Did you jump again?" Kusanagi said, meaning her ability. "Yeah" Katrina said, sighing. "Where did you end up?" Mikoto asked, lazily. "10 years in the past, plus I meet Munakata too" Kusanagi's eyes grew wide. "What's he like?" he asked "You both were friends, right?" "He's actually was a lot like...Yata-chan" "Who said my name?" a voice responded. A familiar chestnut-haired boy entered the room. "Yata-chan! Katrina-chan was talking about how you were similar to Munakata when he was younger!" Kusanagi said. "How's is that blue-headed bastard just like me?" Yata growled. "He was..." Katrina started. "Well?" Kusanagi said. "He always used to cut school, broke rules, got into fights, he even ran away from home once" "Well, it sounds like he had a shitty life, not my problem anyway" Yata said "See ya later" "Okkay?" Katrina said, puzzled. Kusanagi looked at his watch. "It's almost 3. Did you have lunch yet?" Katrina shook her head. "I went to a Wacdonalds and tried to order a cheeseburger when Scepter 4 found me and I had to rush through the kitchen and out the back door" "Wow" Kusanagi said "Do you wanna have the curry special?" "Sure" Katrina replied, sitting at a table by the window. She heard footsteps from upstairs. A blonde entered the room. "Totsuka, could you make a curry special for Katrina-chan" Kusanagi said. "Oh, Katrina's here!" Totsuka said, giving Katrina a hug. Katrina thought that Totsuka was a little weird, since he was always jumping hobbies. Just last week when Katrina came by, Totsuka tried to learn skateboarding from Yata, while they were INSIDE the bar. Kusanagi was pissed off, Totsuka fell (a lot) and a part of the bar table was dented. Katrina thought it was hilarious. "Well, I'll get started on that curry" Totsuka said, smiling. He walked away into the kitchen. "Katrina, I have to go run pick up a package, could you watch the bar and make sure Totsuka doesn't burn it down?" Kusanagi asked. "Sure" Katrina said. "Thank you!" Kusanagi said, and rushed out the door. "Why is the bastard after you?" the King asked. "Er..." Katrina said "Could you promise not to tell anyone this?" "Sure" Mikoto said, lazily.

"I think I killed the Green King"

* * *

CLIFFHANGERS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! oh and to warn you all, this might just become a MunakatexOCxMikoto fanfic. I know some people would like a YataxOC but it's kinda hard since the OC is like 5 years older and yeah. FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
